Breaking Down
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: Stella watches Danny and wonders when he'll break apart. Possible DannyStella. Mentions thoughts about suicide.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.  
Beta: Not beta read.

**Breaking Down**

Stella remembered very well what Mac had said about Danny. That he was trying, but not enough. It made her wonder what else the younger man was supposed to do. He was literally working himself to death without getting anything out of it. She saw him work 24/7, even off the time when he was running out of overtime.  
Danny refused to go out with friends for fun and neither did he do anything else relaxing. She had overheard Don and Danny talking about their usual Basketball games and how Danny didn't have time for it anymore. The only things he still did were his usual workouts in the gym. She also noticed the way Danny was focused on Mac. It was obvious that he was in love, only Mac either ignored it or was totally oblivious to it.

Stella knew the fate that awaited Danny if he continued like that. A nervous breakdown, if he didn't end up being suicidal. It was really a tricky situation and she didn't know how to help the younger man.

Today she felt especially bad about Danny. She knew that something was going to happen. Mac had sent Danny home, after they had argued for half an hour. She didn't know why, but she knew that the younger man hadn't taken it well. It had screamed at her when Danny had stormed out of the building, ignoring her as he passed by.

Trusting her gut feeling, she decided to check on him. Just in case, she took the key Danny had left at the lab for emergencies. It didn't taker her long to get to the building he lived in and she nearly ran up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and waited. When there was no response, she took the key, opened the door and entered. Stella was relieved to see Danny unharmed and was about to ask him why he hadn't answered the door, when she noticed the gun in his hand. He was intensively staring at it, like he was asking it whether he should do it or not.

That's when she knew. She knew that he was considering killing himself. Taking a step closer, she called Danny's name. When he didn't react, she knew that he was either ignore her or, which was more likely, not realising she was even here.

Screwing the protocol for situations like that, Stella went to Danny and took the gun from him. It was then that the younger man looked up, staring at her emotionlessly. The lost look nearly broke her heart.

"Don't do it Danny," said Stella, putting the gun aside before pulling Danny close, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

As if this was what he had needed, a dam broke in loose in Danny and he started crying. After a while the body in her arms stopped shaking and Stella realised that he had fallen asleep. Carefully, Stella removed her shoes and got comfortable on the couch, positioning Danny so that he was still in her arms while being comfortable as well. They would talk about this in the morning.

The first thing Danny noticed when he woke up was that everything was hurting, followed by the soft body beneath him. It was then that he noticed what had happened. He had contemplated killing himself and Stella had come in and stopped him. It also explained his stiffness. He had fallen asleep in her arms and they both were still lying on the couch, the soft body beneath him being Stella.

He was feeling better though. The crying seemed to have helped him, no matter that he thought that the last evening was totally embarrassing. However, the crying part was still less embarrassing than Stella knowing that he was suicidal. It was then that he noticed Stella waking up. She too groaned in obvious discomfort.

"Sorry for making you sleep like that," murmured Danny.

Stella only looked at him. After a while she said, "Don't worry. You needed it. I think you shouldn't be alone though. How about you move in with me? I have a spare room you could use."

"I don't know. I don't want to be a bother…," said Danny unsure.

Stella smiled, "You worry too much. You won't be a bother. If you want you can help with the housework as payment."

"Will you tell Mac?" asked Danny, giving in to Stella.

Stella shook her head, "No, I won't. Not if you don't want me to."

"Thanks," said Danny relieved, "for everything."

**The End**


End file.
